


Kristallerin Ustası

by Narite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Android(s), Complicated Story, Different Goverments, Different Planet(s), Different Spiece(s), Different religions, Earth is Not a Planet in This Story, Empire(s), Extreme Climate Changes, Gen, Kingdom(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War, Robot(s), Shaman(s), Türkçe | Turkish, War
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narite/pseuds/Narite
Summary: İlerledikçe giderek daha da komplike bir hal alacak olan, kendi içerisinde çeşitli kollara ayrılmış Original Story'min ilk Arc'ı.Nasıl anlatsam bilemiyorum açıkçası. İçerisinde: İnsan olmayan ırklardan, krallıklara, farklı iklim tiplerinin görüldüğü ilginç gezegenlerden, sıradan mühendislere kadar var.Sanırım bu noktada okuyucunun da biraz karar verip yorum yapması gerekiyor. Çünkü, hikaye oldukça karışık ve temizlenmeye ihtiyaç duruyor.(Bu arada belirli bir bölümden sonra iptal edilmiştir damgasını yapıştıracağım üzerine çünkü, bu hala devam etmekte olduğum hikayenin nereden baksanız yaklaşık 4 yıl önceki detaysız, saçma, mantıksız hali.)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s) & Other(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Kristallerin Ustası

-''Kaydın başlangıcı yok mu?''

-''Sadece bu kısmı bulabildim patron.''

-''Her neyse, o kadar da önemli değil. Sadece, birkaç cümle daha fazla konuştuklarını dinlemek daha iyi olabilirdi.''

Güvendiği adamlarından birinin, saniyeler önce eline verdiği diski okuyucuya yerleştirdi. Okuyucudan gelen cızırtılı sesler eşliğinde açılan kayıtta görüntü yoktu.

_Sadece konuşma olsa da olur. Bu bile onu tatmin etmeye yetecektir._

.

.

-''Bay Strok, sizin bu konu hakkındaki düşünceleriniz neler?''

_-''Biliyorsunuz ki, bilim adamlarımız ve tecrübeli mühendis gruplarımız yıllardır bu proje üzerinde çalışıyordu. Artık, sistemin bu tip bir teknolojik 'atlamayı' kaldırabileceğinden eminiz.''_

-''Sayın seyirciler, gördüğünüz gibi Ascua Robotics şirketinin temsilcisi Bay Detri Strok şirketinin çok yakında, sistemlerine yapay bir 'bilinç' yüklenmiş hizmet sınıfı robotlarını piyasaya süreceğini bu sözleriyle belirtmiş oldu.''

Bu kısımda kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Büyük ihtimalle reklam arası olan kısım kayıtlardan kesilmişti.

-''Değerli seyirciler, şimdi sürpriz bir konuğumuzu sizlere tanıtayım: 'Robot teknolojileri ve yapay zeka konusunda çeşitli atılımlarda bulunmuş, Togruta'nın kıdemli çalışanlarından, Mekanik Mühendisi Artani Yeşildağ bizimle.''

Konuk olarak yayına katılmış kalabalıktan ritmik alkış sesleri yükseldi.

-''Bay Yeşildağ, Bay Strok'un düşüncesine katılıyor musunuz?''

**_-''Elbette hayır. Bu tip bir teknolojinin kullanılması insanlığın sonunu getirecektir.''_ **

-''Bay Strok, konu hakkında neler söyleyeceksiniz?''

_-''Biz, Ascua Robotics olarak her zaman güvenliğe önem verdik. Şu ana kadar çıkardığımız modellerin hiçbirinde kullanıcının verdiği emirler dışında anormal bir itaatsizlik tespit edilmedi. Bay Yeşildağ'ın düşüncesinin aksine robotlara belirli bir bilinç yüklenmesi, robotun kendi kullanıcısı ile daha kolay etkileşim kurmasını sağlayacaktır.''_

Birkaç kere öksürüp derin bir nefes alan adam, konuşmasına kaldığı yerden devam etti.

_-''Ayrıca, Togruta yaklaşık 35 yıl önce Zarakta Savaşı sırasında yaralanan askerlerin taşınması ve iyileştirilmesi için çıkardığı D-G-B ve SMLY serisi 'bilinçli' robotlar kusurlu ve..başlarına buyruk davranıyordu. Togruta'nın, şikayetler üzerine üretimi durdurup standart çekirdekli robotlar üretmeye geri dönmesi robot teknolojisinin gerilemesine sebep oldu. O tarihten beri, seri üretimde kayda geçen bir bilinçli robot olmadı. Fakat şimdi Ascua Robotics, şu ana kadar çıkan tüm modeller üzerine kullanıcı yorumlarını inceleyerek, en üstün android modelini çıkarmaya hazırlanıyor. Tüm robotların üzerinde bulunan çipler, ana bilgisayarın sunucularına bağlanacak. Böylece hem güvenlik üst düzeyde olacak, hem de verilen komutların dışına çıkamayacaklar.''_

-''Gördüğünüz gibi sayın seyirciler, Bay Strok bilinç sahibi robotların ev yaşantılarımızı daha da kolaylaştıracağı görü-''

_**-''Kolaylaştıracak mı? Cehenneme çevirecek demek istediniz herhalde? Robotlara bilinç yüklemek, köle çalıştırmakla aynı şey! Bu stüdyodaki kimse bunun farkına varamıyor mu? Onlara bilinç yüklendiği anda onlara emir veren siz değil, kendileri olacak. Bütün robotların kontrolü Ascua'nın elinde olacak. Sizi tek komutla öldürebilirler! Bu saçmalığa daha ne kadar..''** _

Külüstür okuyucu, diski yeniden dışarı çıkardı.

Bilgisayardaki ekran koruyucunun ışığı yüzündeki kırışıklıklara çarpan adam, diski dikkatle kutusuna koyarken bir yandan da düşünüyordu:

_Bir şovdaki yarım yamalak ses kayıtları, kimin ne işine yarayabilirdi?_

**Author's Note:**

> Biraz: 'Ne oluyor burada?' tepkisi vermiş olabilirsiniz fakat önümüzdeki bölümlerde hikaye açılacak.  
> Yavaş yavaş.. En azından ben öyle olduğunu düşünüyorum...


End file.
